A Shadow
by 10051
Summary: 'This morning he went for a walk at dawn to get some fresh air and before he knew it, his feet had brought him here. Apparently the mission site was very close to his old home. He wasn't particularly glad to be here, but his feet carried him forward still. And now he was here, in this mysterious outdoor corridor.' Inspired by track 13 of the 2nd Pandora Hearts OST, 'A shadow'.


Okay, I've had this idea for ages now. I think it struck me at the same time as I got the idea to write 'Spaghetti', or maybe even before that, and that was, what, 5 months ago? Yes, I think it was before that even.

Basically at that time I was going through the PH OSTs. When I listened to track 13 of the second OST (the name of this 'music fic' takes after the title of that track - _'A shadow'_), I was instantly hit with this little mental movie-type-thing which is basically what I've written here. The images that it sparked in my head seemed really nice so I wanted to share them with you all :)

It was a bit difficult putting into words, but it's finally done~ (No, I did not take me 5 months to write it! It's been done for quite a while now but I never got around to editing it.) As you'll notice, I've also written the section of the track that generated a certain scene in my mind. I did that so that you guys can picture it how I did while listening to those parts too (if you want to! I'd like if you did though~)

Alright, that's all from me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

_~ 00:00 - 00:41 ~_

_"This place is so different now... And yet it's exactly how I remember it."_

Gilbert Nightray was currently walking through the unkempt garden of the old Vessalius Mansion. It was the mansion that he had lived in for five years, before his Master had been sent to the Abyss... Soon after that incident, Gilbert had left to move in with the Nightrays. Zai Vessalius had abandoned it as well, along with all the memories stored within it's four walls and moved into a newly built mansion not long after. Naturally, all the other occupants of the mansion had to move as well.

The entire estate had been unattended since then. The garden that encircled the main structure in particular was quite desolate. The grass had grown haphazardly, long enough to reach Gilbert's waist but it was still as healthy and as green as Gilbert remembered it, because Mother Nature had clearly been tending to it all these years.

It was silly, really... The _grass_ reminded Gilbert of _Oz_... It was bad enough that the healthy green shade it sported was too similar to the boy's eyes, but it even seemed like him; despite having no parent-figures, he'll still grow to stand tall, proud and wonderful.

Sunlight was being filtered through the clustered leaves of the ancient elm trees growing a little to Gilbert's right, and it appeared as patches on the faded cream outer walls of the mansion by his left.

Gilbert reached the end of the wall and when he glanced left, he was met by a long, sheltered outdoor corridor lining the back of the mansion's east-wing. He couldn't quite recall seeing this path from the days he lived here, but then again, it _had_ been many years since he had stepped foot in this place and he had been exploring quite a lot today.

_~ 00:42 - 01:16 ~_

Through the grass he had gone, and now Gilbert was wandering down an unfamiliar outdoor corridor. It was more of a reflex action rather than a planned decision. In fact, it had been like that all day. Last night he had just completed a mission for Pandora, and all that was left to do was to go back to the headquarters and report. This morning he went for a walk at dawn to get some fresh air and before he knew it, his feet had brought him here. Apparently the mission site was very close to his old home. He wasn't particularly glad to be here, but his feet carried him forward still. And now he was here, in this mysterious outdoor corridor.

There were now looming, intricately carved pillars to his right that connected at the top to form wide arches. The pillars created long, steep shadows at regular intervals, in between which Gilbert would be bathed in the concentrated golden light of the late afternoon sky.

_~ 01:17 - 01:26 ~_

It did not take him long to reach the other side of the long path, and when he did, his pace slowed down.

At the end of the path, he spotted a very disturbing sight that nearly made his heart stop.

_~ 01:27 - 2:09 ~_

There was an abnormal shadow on the left wall a few meters ahead facing Gilbert and it was standing upright, unlike the other shadows which were slanted back at dangerous angles due to the sun's position in the sky.

But it was not just any abnormal shadow.

The figure was that of a young person. Of a boy, to be precise.

And though it was a shadow, Gilbert could make out minor, fine details.

Like the laces of the shoes,

_Black and white equestrian boots..._

Or the curve of the calves and the dip behind the knees,

_Long, slender legs..._

The sudden expansion of shadow where the shorts started, just above the knees,

_White, skin-tight pants..._

The slight shape of the figure's torso caused by the snug vest,

_Knee-length emerald coat..._

The small, delicate hands,

_Slim, nimble fingers..._

And finally the hairstyle, which truly shocked him. It stuck out in short spikes at the back and the sides, and at the top he spotted that particular crown of hair that would always stick out no matter how many times _he_ would sometimes try to pat it down.

_Thigh-length golden braid..._

_"Oz...?"_

But how could it be...? There was no one in sight...

The shadow's shoulders shook lightly as it would when one bubbled with laughter, before it took two steps back...

_~ 2:10 - 2:54 ~_

...and sharply turned to Gilbert's left, disappearing around the corner.

Gilbert wasted not a second more before breaking into a run. Once he reached the corner, he turned left and was met with a replica of the corridor he had just crossed; only it was much longer. The shadow was currently nowhere in sight but Gilbert continued to jog down the path regardless.

As he ran, Gilbert could catch glimpses of the sun through the arches up ahead but its rays were strong enough to make him squint. At one point his left hand made its way to his head, where his hat was in danger of flying away. A curious northward breeze seemed to engulf him no matter how much he tried to outrun it as though it was trying to spur him on, and crimson rose petals carried by the wind – where had they come from? – cascaded down to the earth all around him; some dancing wildly in the wake of Gilbert's haste. The leaves of the trees to his right were gently being stroked and combed by the wind but their rustling was drowned out by the sound of the wind whistling in his ears as well as his own, pounding heartbeat.

A particularly strong beam of sunlight blinded him momentarily, but when his vision adjusted he spotted the shadow just ahead of him, running upright against the wall. Without a moment's distraction by the unusual sight he was witnessing, he picked up his pace until he was practically close enough to reach out and touch the shadow, but then it took another left turn.

He grabbed hold of the edge of the wall with his left hand in time before straying too off course and used his momentum to swing himself forward into another corridor.

Immediately, he was blinded by the merciless, full force of the sun's concentrated light.

Gilbert's hat flew back unnoticed.

_~ 2:55 - 3:15 ~_

He emerged in an area that resembled a courtyard due to the mansion walls forming a hollow box-like shape. The corridor continued to line the inner three sides of the square until disappearing around the corner to mirror the path Gilbert had just come from along the mansion's west-wing exterior.

The shadow was nowhere in sight.

But even if it was, something else caught Gilbert's attention instead.

In the very centre on the square stood an old, towering oak tree that he vaguely recognised from the memories of hot, sunny summer days where he and the Vessalius siblings would take shelter under it, amongst other recollections.

The tree now seemed more aged than he remembered it, but it still stood tall and proud with an almost unearthly radiance in the evening sun's glow. At the foot of the trunk, nestled in between two thick roots protruding from the earth was a small, black rabbit soft-toy wearing a white-and-red chequered coat.

In its tiny hands was a delicate blue rose.

Gilbert bent down to gingerly pluck the rose from the toy's hold before straightening to examine it. As his mind vaguely recalled its significance, his eyes marvelled at its vivid, sapphire hue while his thumb gently caressed its velvety petals.

_~ 3:16 - 3:42 ~_

As the breeze picked up once more, it tugged at Gilbert's attention, dragging it away from the ethereal flower in his hold which was when he remembered, with a slight start, the toy rabbit. He shifted his gaze from his hands to the roots by his feet.

But the rabbit was gone.

* * *

_Blue Rose - Mystery, attaining the impossible, love at first sight_

* * *

After going through a long list of flowers, I finally decided to stick with the blue rose because I liked its meanings the most, since they were the most fitting for this purpose (also, blue roses really suit Gil~). Oh, and yes, those were hints of Jack up there. In my head I saw Gil seeing vague glimpses of Jack at the same time, since his suppressed memories were being triggered somehow.

I'm curious as to what you all think of this, so reviews would be nice ^-^


End file.
